Snowmen
by Bat and Dizzy Spider
Summary: Envy never liked winter. [Rated PG for slight language] By Spidey.


Disclaimer: Do not own. Not mine, and so on.

Author: Dizzy Spider

_**Snowmen**_

Envy never enjoyed winters. Half the time he felt like he was going to freeze to death, and the rest of the time it was to wet to actually be outside.

If Envy could decide it would be summer all the time. Yes, he knew it was impossible, but he could still dream, right?

Once, Lust suggested he should put on some better clothes and some shoes. Envy replied, he couldn't change clothes, his clothes was a part of him and his image.

Lust said if it was so important for Envy to look like a girl he had only himself to blame if he was freezing.

Three seconds later, Envy had in a fit of rage, snapped her neck. Three second after that, Gluttony ate his arm.

Dante told Envy to stop complaining. He was a homunculus, for heaven's sake, not some kind of weak human!

Envy tried for two weeks to stand the cold, just to prove for Dante he was tough and could handle cold.

After those two weeks, he spent three weeks in bed with the flu. Dante called him an idiot, and if it was someone else who called Envy for idiot, he'd kill that idiot. But he couldn't hurt Dante. Envy was not stupid.

After, what was it? Three-hundred years? Envy thought he actually could get use to winters, but it was fruitless. Envy _hated _to freeze more than anything else, maybe except the Fullmetal- shrimp and his father, but after them, it was the cold.

Pride told Envy winter's a wonderful time for family and friends, and building snowmen was actually funny.

Envy would never, even if he was risking a painful death, sink that low. Pride could because Pride _was a perfect homunculus. _Bah!

Envy was after all, a monster and monsters _do not build snowmen!_

Somewhere in his memory he remembered a small boy. It was such a long, long time ago. The boy had loved the winter a lot. Envy used to shrug off those memories. They were just annoying. If he could, he'd make himself to forget them, but things didn't work like that. The memories of the small golden- eyed boy a long time ago who had loved the winter were an unpleasant part of him he couldn't forget.

No, Envy didn't like the winter.

Pride and his son were building a snowman in Pride's huge garden. They looked silly, was Envy's only thought.

Envy, was hiding in the trees a couple of meters away. It wasn't like he _wanted _to watch them, it was more a kind of duty he had.

Someone had to watch that idiot Pride, and who was better to do it than the oldest of them?

If Envy could choice, he would be miles away, doing something better.

Salem looked like he was really happy.

Only an idiot would enjoy a snowman so much. Envy would certainly not. No, no.

Salem laughed and told his father something. Pride laughed too.

Envy clenched his jaw. Yes, he _was _envious. He was Envy, after all! He was so envious on Salem, who had his father and could enjoy the winter so much, and Envy's father- no, don't think of that, he tried to tell himself. Don't think of your old life more than necessary. Envy was old; he knew what's happened with homunculi who tried to remember. They died. The way to stay strong was to avoid remembering too much.

When Salem threw a snowball at Pride, Envy kicked a tree violently. Pride raised his head and stared at the trees. Envy cursed.

'Is someone there?' Pride asked slowly.

Envy cursed again. Getting caught by Pride was _not _a part of this plan.

When Pride started walking over to the trees, Envy realised he had cut off the only escape that didn't involved climbing a five meter high cold, slippery wall.

Envy cursed a third time and transformed himself.

'Oh? And who are you?' Pride asked and leaned over the small red- haired boy.

Envy glared.

'Um. I'm-'

'Do you want to join?' Pride asked and smiled that annoying smile.

'Err... what?'

'My son is building a snowman. Do you want to join?'

Pride smiled even wider and Envy got a sudden urge to kick him in the face, but he resisted.

'Okay....' he said hesitantly, most to get a chance to run away. Or so he told himself, because someone like Envy would _never _accept building a snowman with a kid.

Salem looked genuinely happy when Envy joined.

'Good! You can start on the middle snowball, okay? I'll do the bottom.'

Now it would be a good opportunity to run away. They'd never know it was him. What could he loose? Building a snowman was not something important. Not at all.

He was prepared to run when Pride put a hand on Envy's shoulder.

'Nice disguise, Envy,' he whispered.

'Fuck you,' Envy answered and began making a snowball.

He had nothing to loose now. He could stay and build that damn snowman. But it was just because Pride knew it was him and it would just be stupid to run away now. It was _not _because he wanted to.

No, monsters do not build snowmen.


End file.
